


Could we ... Do this again sometime?

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Дитмасу нравится думать о том, что у них есть особые, личные секреты.





	

Шаг у шута легкий, какой-то по детски наивный и бесшумный, словно бы он не глядит даже здесь, в безопасных стенах борделя, нет ли под ногами нажимных пластин. Разбойник не знает, что выдает шута в этой малости, осторожности. И выдает ли вообще, ибо знание, может быть - просто долг бытию мужчины с большой дороги, знание просто есть, и его никуда не деть. Просто есть чувство, знание того, как шут чуть-чуть опускает взгляд, идя вперед, как напрягается, заходя за поворот, готовый брыкнуться назад, сбегая от шипов или огней. Знание, и у мужчины есть пара цепких вопросов для этого шута, но он молчит и идет почти шаг в шаг за парнем в цветастых тряпках, и почему-то ему истошно казалось, что это напоминает путь на эшафот.   
  
Ведь, в итоге, всех их рано или поздно ждет казнь. Смерть любит материнской любовью отбросов, коими все они были. Вся их команда у неё в любимчиках, под особой опекой, слепым оком. Дитмасу часто думалось, что для них в аду есть если не отдельный котел, то точно его подобие. Нечто схожее, определенно. Уголочек, комнатка, где обитают все те, что погибли в этих чертовых подземельях. Все. И Мелашка, истекшая кровью, до последнего не отпускавшая святое письмо, и Воган, задохнувшийся и иссохшийся от яда... все. До одного, единого, и Дитмасу впервые за очень долгое время думается, что он не хочет к тем, кто умер. Не желает умирать. И что жить, в принципе, не так уже и плохо.   
  
Даже после всего того, что он сделал. Особенно после всего того, что он сделал.   
  
Шут идет ровно, шут никогда не сутулится. Колокольчики не звенят, и Дитмасу первое время было интересно, какой смысл в них, ели они не звучат. Потом, дернувшись от того, что Джи подобрался слишком близко, слишком тихо, разбойник все понял.   
  
Разбойнику, если честно, до сих пор непривычно от того, что у шута есть имя.   
  
Дитмасу кажется это имя странным, оно не подходит шуту, не подходит змею, что в одну секундочку мило смеется, травя шутки, а в следующую - кидается в бой с кинжалом и серпом наперевес, творя нечеловеческий, безумный танец, полный насмешек и крови. Все же в Джи было что-то от варвара, умалишенной твари, и почему-то разбойнику было смешно от мысли, что скажи он шуту это в лицо - и кто-то не досчитается зубов. Или пары пинт крови — Джи, как он слышал однажды с разговора Тардифа и Аудрей, мастер кровопускания. Вспоминая умирающих от потери крови оккультистов, Дитмас знал - у него не было причин сомневаться в этих словах.   
  
Щелкнул затвор двери, и зыркнув на шута, заведшего его в эту комнатку, Дитмас не мог не усмехнуться. Тот, оглянувшись — ей-богу, словно бы боясь, что стены могут иметь глаза, уши, все понимать и слышать — хмурился, и разбойник был в этом уверен. Вот уверен и все, и когда цветастая перчатка подлетела, точно пташка, к маске и сняла её, Дитмас чуть сжался, едва не задерживая дыхание, глядя на шута.   
  
Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что у Джинглса есть лицо.   
  
\- Какая духота, - шут все же хмурился, и глянув на разбойника, он немного расслабился, - человек удивлен, что ты не позвал с собой... кого-нибудь еще.   
  
\- А должен был? - Дитмас вскидывал бровь, глядя на шута и понимая, что он змей, ей-богу. Только он может идти так легко, незамысловато, и только этому змею дозволено подходить так близко.   
  
Так или иначе, подземные змейки ведь не жалят, правда?   
  
Первый поцелуй выходит касанием, мягким прикосновением, словно бы пробой, и разбойник тянет шута на себя, вынуждая сесть на колени. Сам он уселся в кресло со своими последними словами, и в нем было удобно, уютно, и чужая тяжесть нисколечко не докучала. Шут, проходясь пальцами по скулам и стягивая платок с подбородка до самой шеи, смеется в губы нагло, смотрит хитро-хитро, по-небесному чисто и одновременно грязно, а на губах его тонких и бледных — плутовская улыбочка. Разбойнику впервые кажется, что она в некоторой мере привлекательна.   
  
Дитмасу не впервой кажется, что если он и представлял лицо Джи, то точно не таким.   
  
Разбойник представлял себе уродца, наглеца, что прячет язвы под маской и словами, как наяву видел безумца с обгорелым лицом или же изрисованными щеками, губами... но правда оказалась много интереснее.   
  
Взаправду шут был другим, совершенно иным, и взгляд его — патока, кожа — маковое молоко, что податливо, легко и холодновато на прикосновение. Сладко в какой-то мере. Дитмасу порой казалось, что в глазах этих, чистых как родниковая вода — сам ад, и он в этом аду тонет, среди льда и холода, совершенно ни о чем не жалея. Шут касался его в ответ мягко, много мягче, чем сам разбойник, и от этого на губах вспыхивала чистая улыбка. Их отношения трудно как-то описать. Встречи, порывы, безумство и психозы — они в них, в этих словах и одновременно в тысячи других. Не таких.    
  
Дитмас касался самими кончиками пальцев особого родимого пятна на шее шута. Оно напоминало темный, налившийся чернотой след от веревки, от удушения, и разбойника вело от мысли, что о его существовании из всей команды знает только он. Лишь он может касаться этого следа почти незаметно, проводить по нему губами, глядеть на реакцию Джи, смеяться, когда тот пытался отчаянно и смешно вжать голову в плечи. Это забавно. Это то, что делят лишь они, лишь шут и разбойник.   
  
Дитмасу нравится думать о том, что у них двоих особые, личные секреты, принадлежащие только им двоим. Такие, о которых не догадывается наглая святоша, о которых даже в дивных кошмарах не мыслит прокаженный. Их секреты.  
Шута, что был подобен змею — и человека с большой дороги.  
  
Когда чужой голос дрожал, срываясь на полуслове, а пальцы истомно сжимали плечи — Дитмас почти верил в то, что жив. Что они оба живы, и сейчас шут взаправду плавится в его руках, точно свинец в кузне, не потому, что так надо, кому-то нужно или важно, а от того, что ему так хочется. Желается, вот так — то быстро, с не до конца стянутой одеждой, то медленно, чувственно и мягко, когда души — струны, играющие томную, изящную мелодию отрицания смерти.   
  
Он вспоминает отрывисто, почти на самой грани то, как изящно шут умудрялся играть на лютне, не снимая перчаток. Пальцы его — тонкие, и сейчас они почти до боли впиваются в плечи, руки, чужой загривок. Дитмас, царапая небритой щекой чужую шею, думает, что не особо против. В какой-то мере, наверное, это даже мило.   
  
Шут почти срывал голос, запрокидывая голову назад и дрожа, точно в бреду, болезни, боли. Ему было хорошо, и он отдавался этим чувствам сполна, ни на секундочку не забывая, кто сжимает его в объятиях, точно тисках. Дитмас тоже не думал совершенно ни о чем, когда обводил кончиками пальцев овальный, рваный шрам чуть ниже ребер. Этот шрам — цена их победы, если не считать парочки выбитых зубов, рваных ран и кровоподтеков у других членов группы. Разбойник не знал, чем руководится, когда убирает ладонь со шрама, зарывается пятерней в черные — как всегда растрепанные — волосы, когда целует жестко, резко, настолько, что меж губ ощущается чуть-чуть металлический привкус крови. Он не ведает, но чужие пальцы царапают загривок почти игриво, с толикой странной правильности и нежности, и Дитмасу подумается многим после, что когда подземные змейки не кусаются, это очень и очень хорошо.   
  
Когда отдышка почти проходит, Джи смотрит на разбойника нагловато, и почему-то ему от этого взгляда смешно. Так забавно, иронично — небо ведь вон оно, за окном, прекрасное и широкое — а звезды разбойник видел в чужих глазах. Чуть узковатых, юных, еще не знающих лучиков морщинок у уголков. Дыхание приходит в норму медленно, лениво, и улыбаясь спокойно, размеренно, шут подался чуть вперед, по-наглому утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо. Дитмас как-то совсем по-привычному сцепил руки за чужой спиной, и усмехаясь щекочущему дыханию, как-то неожиданно даже для себя спросил:   
  
\- Не могли бы мы-ы... - он знает, что мямлит, точно неуверенная монашка, но Дитмасу правда не ясно, как это выразить. Как сказать, что для него, разбойника с большой дороги это, кажется, все же немного больше чем «просто делим постель»?   
  
Как донести до этого юного, юркого змея, демона во плоти, что прикрывал глаза так доверительно, дышал так загнанно и мягко, то, что для него, для Диса — он нечто навроде пистолетов или кинжала? Не в смысле, что-о... опасны или в принципе заменяемы, но-о... Сложно. Как же до дьявола все сложно.   
  
\- Повторить это еще раз как-нибудь? - Змей шепчет это почти на ухо, и это забавно в какой-то мере. - Подари человеку поцелуй, и он подумает над этим предложением.   
  
Порой Дитмасу кажется, что этот шут, змей и наглец — невыносим. Что его повадки отвратительны, а манера говорить о себе в третьем лице и вовсе неприятна.   
  
Но у шута, если честно, очень теплые и нежные пальцы. И мягкие губы, отдающие привкусом какой-то сладости, легкости.   
  
Дитмас больше не чувствовал себя мертвым, и он более не желал смерти. Глухо смеясь с того, как шут, стянув с него шарф, натягивал его на собственную шею с плутоватой улыбкой наперевес, разбойник думал, что это не так уже и плохо. Все это.   
  
Просто, пожалуй, подземные змейки с матовой кожей иногда не кусают людей.   
_А люди с большой дороги очень редко, но этих змеек любят._


End file.
